


Table Shipping All Day

by CustardBattle



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardBattle/pseuds/CustardBattle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry leaned closer.</p><p>“And what would happen,” his voice was rumbling and low, “if I was attracted to you, too?”</p><p>She smiled and reached up to his collar, popping off a navy button.</p><p>“Then I’d want you to kiss me immediately.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table Shipping All Day

Suzy had been driving Barry crazy lately. From her sweet, flirty nature on Table Flip, to the way she’d smile right at him and do a subtle wink with a perfectly painted eye. God, and Arin was making things worse, by making Barry sit between him and Suzy so that her perfect thighs were flush with his under the table when the group went out to lunch. 

 

With the warming weather came shorter skirts and crop tops, too. On one sunny day, when he sat sweating in his office chair, she walked in to the grump room with a tight black shirt, decorated with pink skulls. He couldn’t help staring. When he complimented her shirt, she giggled and did a little turn around. Later, she bent over near him, giving him a full front view of her cleavage. His entire face went red, and he avoided her for the rest of the day.

He swore she knew she was teasing him, but every time he looked in her eyes for a sign, there seemed to be nothing but innocence. God, he was so attracted to her, but among the heated feeling that pooled in his belly was the sour bite of guilt. 

 

How could he think about Suzy like this? How could he be lusting after someone else’s wife? At the same time, how could he not? She was gorgeous. She had long, thick legs that moved confidently in those stylish high heels, and a smile that made his head spin when directed at him. But it was also her bubbly confidence that attracted him, and her sweet, earnest nature that put those around her at ease.

 

OoOoOoO

 

The others had to have noticed his strange behavior. Ross would smirk at him when Barry was caught staring at Suzy, while Dan gave him a worried glance. _Don’t do anything stupid_ , Danny’s face seemed to say. _God, I’m trying not to_! He wanted to respond.

 

It all came to a head when Arin cornered him in the kitchen, when all others had gone home for the day. Before he could excuse himself, Arin pointed to the table.

 

“Sit down,” he ordered, and Barry plopped down in the seat for him, trying to look as innocent as possible.

 

“So,” he began, “do you like Suzy?”

 

Barry opened his mouth, but couldn’t make any sound. What could he say? That he was lusting after his wife? That she drove him crazy?

 

“I know the answer’s yes, dude.” He said, looking straight at Barry. He didn’t look mad, but Barry still couldn’t move.

 

“I just wanted to say that if you want to bang her, and she wants to do the same, I’m cool with that.”

 

Barry’s surprise did nothing to cure his momentary muteness.

 

“What?” He croaked out. He was expecting Arin to be livid, but here he was, sitting right across from him. Did he just say…?

 

“She’s your wife.” He said, confused. Arin chuckled, and gave a shrug.

 

“She’s not my possession, man. If she wants to go off and bang other dudes, I’m happy for her as long as she comes back to me afterwards. I love her, so who am I to stop her from doing what makes her happy?”

 

Barry’s eyes flickered up to Arin’s. He finally found his voice again.

 

“That’s really cool of you. Thank you for talking to me.”

 

Arin grinned and reached over to slap him on the back heartily.

 

“No prob, Bar. Now are you gonna be mad if I help my wife seduce you?”

 

OoOoOoO

 

The next time they had free time was at a summer party at a mutual friend’s. Barry’s stomach did flips, but with Danny’s encouragement, he chose an outfit and managed to show up. The hostess passed Barry a drink as they walked in, but sauntered off to help some people with their coats. As he found a spot on the couch to rest, Suzy spotted and came over, beaming.

 

She plopped down beside him, legs positioned so that she leaned right on him. Feeling butterflies in his stomach, he took a gulp of his drink, and grimaced as it burned its way down his throat. God, what did she put in it? It felt like mostly vodka, a liquid he specifically avoided after his 22nd birthday party. He coughed loudly, clearing his throat. She placed her hand on his arm, stifling a laugh, and he could feel her warmth seep through his blue cotton sleeve.

 

“So Barry,” she began, and he turned to her, brushing his fingers along his beard, “I heard you talked to Arin.”

 

“Uh, yeah,” his voice was still raspy, but the excitement of what he imagined where this was going kept him speaking, “Is he telling the truth? That… you guys-“

 

“Yes, he was. We have an open relationship.” She was facing him fully now, and his breathing picked up. He could smell her perfume from this distance, and god, was it intoxicating. “Being open scares a lot of people off, but I want you to know that I’m very attracted to you.”

 

Barry leaned closer.

 

“And what would happen,” his voice was rumbling and low, “if I was attracted to you, too?”

 

She smiled and reached up to his collar, popping off a navy button.

 

“Then I’d want you to kiss me immediately.”

 

OoOoOoO

 

The trip to the spare bedroom took forever, but when they stepped in and were finally alone, Barry pushed Suzy up against the door and kissed her fiercely. He tasted her, and could feel her soft mouth on his own. Suzy made a small noise, bringing her hands to his waist, feeling along his sides. She opened her mouth.

 

 He took the opportunity to plunge his tongue between her lips and shivered when her tongue did a dance around his. When they parted, he brushed his fingers through her hair, looking in her eyes. She tilted her head back, and he kissed along her jaw, enjoying the sounds she made. He found her jugular and sucked hard, and felt his cock twitch when she let out a moan. She managed to untuck his shirt, and took the opportunity to brush his hips and stomach, tugging slightly at his belt and waistband. He reached up under her crop top, brushing the pad of his thumb against her nipple, feeling it harden through the fabric of her bra. 

 

She pushed him away slightly, and threw off her shirt, rushing back to kiss him again when it hit the floor. He reached around her body, loving the closeness of their bodies, and put his knee between hers. She ground slightly into him, and felt his breath hitch when she pushed against his hardness. When he tugged at the clasp of her bra, and looked at her for permission, she nodded.

 

“God, please. Go ahead.” And that was more than enough to encourage him. He unclasped it, and she pulled the fabric away, revealing perfect creamy breasts.

 

“Take off your damn shirt, and suck on my tits.” She commanded.

 

“Will do.” He fumbled with the buttons, but once he was shirtless like her, he grabbed for one of her tits, and kissed his way down her collarbone. As he worked his way to a nipple and took one in his mouth, she grabbed at his belt, slowly undoing it.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he mumbled against her skin, and she sighed breathily.

 

“Bed, please.” She said, and they moved to it, kissing as they went. She sat him down on the sheets, giving little kisses around his belly and hips, teasing him mercilessly. She pulled his pants down to his ankles, pulling off his socks and shoes as she did. He could see his own erection tenting his boxers, and the little wet patch where his head demanded attention. She kicked off her shoes, not even bothering to take off her skirt as she sank to her knees.

 

He watched as she reached beneath the waistband and pulled out his cock, giving it a stroke as she did. He gasped, unable to do much but curl his fingers into the sheets beside him.

 

“God, baby. Your cock is huge.” She said, before immediately pushing her lips over the tip, forcing a pleasured yell from him. He tilted his head back and gasped. God, she was good at this.

 

“Is that okay? We can go slo-Oh!” In response, Suzy popped of the head and gave him a wicked look.

 

“Fuck no. Tell me before you come, because I want to ride you.” His stomach twisted at her words, but he got himself under control. She bobbed her head, and made little twists on the upstroke that drove him crazy. When her hand cupped and pulled at his balls he wordlessly shouted. She took time and licked striped up the underside, changing speeds at random to keep him guessing. When she swallowed him back down, she took his whole length to the base. Not many people could take him without gagging, but Suzy did it with ease. When she came back up, she sucked along his cock, making an obscene slurping sound that shot fire through his belly.

 

“Oh god, Suzy.” He was getting louder by the second. He brought his fingers to her hair, and scratched gently along her scalp as she sucked. She hummed around him in thanks, and his toes curled at the sensation. Her mouth was fantastic, and he reveled in the wet heat. Her hair was slightly messy, and her cheeks flushed. She looked straight in his eyes with those beautiful green orbs, and curled her tongue around his head. He threw his head back.

 

“Oh, god! Stop, or I’m gonna come.” She stopped after hearing him, and changed to kissing the inside of his thigh, sucking a spot he’d feel in the morning.

 

“Okay, lay on your back.” He did as he was told, and she crawled after him, straddling his hips so that her lips brushed against his cock. She rocked back and forth, just enough to tease. Of course she wasn’t wearing underwear. Reaching over his head and pulling out a condom, she spared no time in tearing open the package and pulling it out. She squeezed the tip and rolled it to his base, giving him a couple of hard strokes with her hand. She didn’t bother taking her skirt off, but pushed the fabric out of the way. After what felt like forever, she positioned herself over his cock, sinking down inch by inch. He could feel resistance against his head, and he forced his hips to stay still.

 

“God, you’re a lot to handle,” She groaned, finally sinking down more as she stretched, letting herself fall flush up against him. She grabbed his wrists and pinned them by his head, giving him a taste of his own medicine when she licked along his collarbone. He moaned in approval, but yelled out when she started moving. Her pace was fast and unforgiving, and he couldn’t stop the noises he made. She was so good, bouncing on top of him as she messily kissed his jaw, licking her way along his beard and stopping to devour his mouth. Just when he thought he could keep himself under control, she squeezed around him, and he was moaning all over again. She changed the position, and pulled his hand down.

 

“Oh, God, Barry. Touch my clit.” He did so happily, and soon she was gasping up against his mouth, squeezing her internal walls tight. She bounced harder, and gasped noisily as she came. He could feel her whole body shaking as she fucked through her orgasm, but though he stopped touching her clit, she continued moving. Her breathing was loud and heavy, and she let a little breath out every time she slammed her hips down to his. He could feel heat building in his belly, and placed his hands on her hip bones, leading her pace. He came when she tightened her walls again, and shouted loudly. She made three short, jerky thrusts, and stopped moving altogether. 

 

She rolled off him, and he was careful to keep the condom from slipping off, tying it in a knot and chucking it in the trash bin besides the bed. Suzy was breathing hard besides him, and he rolled over to kiss her slowly. After taking her so quickly he wanted something to savour. They both probably smelled like sweat and sex, but when he breathed her in she smelled amazing. She smelled like her. She broke the kiss and looked at him with a smile, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

 

“That was a long time coming.”

 

“You planned it all, didn’t you?”

 

Suzy giggled and scratched at his beard, looking content.

 

“Yup. Damn, you were as good as I expected. Don’t worry, you’re still my cutie.”

 

“Of course I’m your cutie.”

 

He kissed her again, slowly and thoroughly. When they stopped, he got up and stretched, feeling a great satisfaction that went beyond getting laid.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is http://bxhayk.tumblr.com/


End file.
